Draco's Genderbend Adventure
by Alytiger
Summary: The Seventh Year Students were given the opportunity to make and try a potion that turns them the opposite gender for 24 hours. Draco learns that he resembles someone at the castle... (completely disregards Voldemort) ONESHOT


"Now can anyone tell me what the Interjuice potion does?" Professor Snape drawled as the door slammed shut behind him, his robes swirling menacingly around him. Granger's hand shot up in the air. Snape's eyes scanned the room. Granger, reminiscent of her first year, waved it around. Draco could see his godfather sighing from across the room. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "The Interjuice potion is a variation of Polyjuice. It does not require a piece of whoever you want to turn into because you just turn into yourself, just the opposite gender. You also get 24 hours instead of one." She smiled at the room before sitting down.

Snape nodded. "That is correct." He turned to the room at large. "Like the Polyjuice Potions, the Interjuice Potion takes one month to brew." Casting a serious eye at the students, he stated, "If you manage to brew a successful batch I will allow you to try it if you would like to." Draco perked up. He could see what a sister of his would have looked like! "Instructions are on the board. Begin." Snape scowled at the Gryffindors and began stalking around the room as the students all scrambled for the storage room.

DMLLDMLLDMLLDMLL

It was nearing the end of the class period a month later and Draco smiled at his potion, sunshine yellow, just as it should have been. He casts a glace at the cauldrons around him and saw a rainbow of color. Only Pansy's looked close to the color it should have been, butter instead of sunshine. Snape stalked around the room taking points from the Gryffindors before he seemed to notice the time. He sat down at his desk and awaited the vials to be graded.

Draco stood towards the back of the line and watched his godfather rip into the students who failed their Interjuice. "If I allowed you to take this you would have died. By not stirring counterclockwise after you added the powdered moonstone you have made this potion toxic. Troll." Longbottom's lip quivered like a first years as he walked away with his head down.

Draco nodded as he held out his vial. "Professor Snape."

He glanced at the vial. "Outstanding, you have made an almost perfect potion. You are free to consume it at your leisure. I would suggest asking Miss Parkinson for a spare uniform. She shall also need to borrow one of yours."

Draco nodded once more and pocketed his vial as he walked out of the classroom. Pansy was waiting for him with a smile on her face. "Let's hurry to the common room Drake. I can't wait to see what I look like!"

After giving everyone the correct uniform to change into afterwards, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all tipped back their vials. Pansy's new deep voice squalked as she ripped the girl's uniform. "My skirt! My shirt! This is ridiculous!"

Blaise popped some buttons when his boobs made an appearance. "Who knew I'd have such a great rack?"

Draco struggled to hold his pants up as he became more petite. "Why do I have to shrink?! Blaise didn't get little!"

Blaise laughed and it sounded like a waterfall. "I am tall and willowy, you are doll-like and petite. Pansy looks like she could take out Crabbe **and** Goyle."

Draco huffed and the surrounding Slytherin's giggled. "I'm going to get changed." He stomped up the girl's staircase and into the Seventh Year Girl's Dorm. He changed into Pansy's outfit and it fit decently well. He had to take in the large boob space but other than that the uniform fit nicely. He looked at himself in a full length mirror and smirked. No doubt about it. Malfoy's are always attractive.

Blaise came into the room at that moment and laughed. "Checking yourself out Draco? Isn't that sort of like incest? You're still you, just girl you."

Draco huffed. "I was just looking to see what a sister of mine might have looked like."

Blaise changed out of his ruined uniform and turned to the mirror. "I'm hot aren't I? My boobs are perfection and I've got legs for days. I wonder if Pans will let me borrow some heels. If I'm doing this girl thing I'm doing it right." He turned to Draco for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if I can get Theo to bang me? I'd like to see what sex is like from the girl's perspective."

Draco just shrugged and handed Blaise his skirt. "If you can get him to ignore the fact that you're actually a guy then probably." They made their way back to the common room. Pansy had to put on some of Goyle's clothes and transfigured them larger.

"You know, boxers are rather freeing. Things are swinging around but I like the breeze that's going on here." All the dudes in the room went red.

Blaise smiled. "Well I have to say that the panties you gave me make my ass look great." Pansy giggled, an odd sound coming from guy that weighed 16 stone.

Draco huffed. "While you guys flirt I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner." Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him diligently. After struggling to get the heavy wooden doors open, Draco sighed and allowed his minions to open it for him. He strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down in his normal spot.

Tracy Davis asked for the salt and did a double take when Draco's new slim arm came into her view. "Who, what?" She narrowed her eyes and blinked. "Draco?!" He smirked. "Wow. You look like a doll. I almost wish that I had made my potion decently enough. Obviously Crabbe and Goyle are the same; who else got changed from our house?"

Draco's answer had to wait because the door opened and out stepped a sulky Weasel followed by whom he assumed to be Granger the dude. She made a half-decent dude. The crazy hair was short to Granger's head and 'he' did not look like someone had zapped 'him' with a static spell. Last to enter the room was Potter. Potter looked basically the same but he was blushing bright red.

Draco smirked and turned to Tracy. "Well of course swotty Granger had a decent enough potion to drink, though I knew Potty and the Weasel were useless."

Tracy giggled. "I love your voice. You sound so pretty."

Draco shruged. "Well Malfoy's **are** the best, so of course I sound and look pretty."

DMLLDMLLDMLL

The next day was Saturday and Draco decided to get some homework done in the library before breakfast. After he had settled into his seat and opened his textbook, his paper was ripped out from under his quill, sending ink splattering over the page as it fell to the floor. Draco growled (not a very scary noise currently) and turned to see two Ravenclaw girls giggling a few feet away from him. One of them had her wand out. "Oh Loony, did those mean old whacksplurts move your parchment?"

"Petrificus Totalus." Draco's spell shot at one of the giggling girls and her friend gasped as she fell to the floor. "Levicorpus!" Draco's wand whipped towards the girl with her wand still out. She was yanked up by her leg and squawked as she tried to keep her modesty. "Don't mess with me." Draco snarled as he turned and stalked away with a half-hearted "Libracorpus" towards the girl still floating.

DMLLDMLLDMLL

As he raged through the hall, Draco was getting confused looks from everyone around him. "What?" He growled at a fourth year Hufflepuff who hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. The stupid child ran off nearly in tears.

After he managed to find himself a quiet enough corner to calm down in, Draco heard someone approach him. "Hey, I heard what happened in the library today. Has something happened to you? You don't normally act like that."

Draco turned on the intruder and snarled. "What do you care Weaselette?"

She blinked, confused. "Lu?" After blinking a few more times she almost laughed. "Hello Draco. Everything makes much more sense now." She goes to turn away, but stopped and threw over her shoulder, "By the way, have you seen Luna today?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "No, why would I have?"

Ginerva did giggle that time. "Maybe you should check in a mirror before the potion wears off." She flounced out of the alcove.

After bringing some of his long blonde hair in front his face, Draco nearly smacked himself. From behind he must have looked exactly like Loony Lovegood! There was no way that Draco was going to wander around Hogwarts until after this potion wore off if he looked like the flighty Ravenclaw! Draco stormed off to the dungeons where he would be appropriately feared and respected.


End file.
